The Greater Evil I: The Rise of Darkness
by Darth Kokkinos
Summary: 119 ABY. Since the glory days of Luke Skywalker and his comrades, the New Republic has gone through many struggles but has managed to hold together. Now, however, an evil more ancient, powerful and dark than any faced before appears. And three young Jedi are going to be right at the center of this war. Together, they must try to stop the rise of darkness... Rating may change
1. Prelude

**Hello all! I'm glad you've decided to read my story! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Darth Kokkinos, and I formerly wrote part of this series on here as Darth Tren. But I've decided to rewrite this series because there were many flaws in the old one. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy the story and please leave a review. First actual chapter will be up very quickly. **

**Darth Kokkinos**

The Greater Evil I: The Rise of Darkness

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

Three young Jedi fight to thrive in the Order…

A mysterious Sith Lord unleashes war on the galaxy…

A wave of darkness ripples over the New Republic…

A young man faces a choice with devastating consequences for the galaxy…

An ancient evil awakens…


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Hello all, and welcome to the first official chapter of the new version of the Greater Evil I: The Rise of Darkness. Thank you for taking the time to read and hopefully review this. See you at the bottom.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

_Hello, Tren Rectan. _That low, dark voice woke Tren from his deep sleep.

_I've been waiting for this day for decades, _the voice rasped again, like metal scraping against metal. Now it really had his attention, however little of his attention span he had in his still half-asleep state. There were many things troubling him about this voice.

_Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vrador, _the voice continued.

"That's not true," Tren whispered, shuddering in spite of himself. "Vrador isn't real. He doesn't exist."

For a moment or so, the voice-supposedly of Vrador-did not speak again, and Tren had almost convinced himself that he was either dreaming or had caused the small disturbance in the Force to go away by sheer will.

But fate was not to be so. The voice did not leave. _We will see about that. You will find that I am real in every way. I exist in the Force and in the physical galaxy. You will meet me, and the time for that to happen is very soon._

"NO!" Tren cried out in rage and pain, willing the voice away. "That's not true," he murmured again. "That's not true."

Tren did not fall asleep again that night.

XXX

Walking through the Temple corridors the next day, Tren felt exhausted. Last night had not really frightened him, but his mind was working overtime to figure out what had really happened. It was starting to give him a major headache. Not to mention the fact that in Force Orbs, the teacher, Jaina Solo, had not picked a good day to make an example of him. Tren was just ready for some good old lightsaber dueling.

About twenty yards from the entrance to the corridor that led to the lightsaber dueling rooms, he heard a voice call out, "Tren! Wait up!"

Tren turned around and grinned. It was his best friend, Landon Jonera. Landon was almost 19, which meant he was almost two years older than Tren, who was 17. He had medium length brown hair, against Tren's blonde. Landon's hair was always brushed off slightly to the side and hazel colored eyes, unlike Tren's blue. He was also 5'11, only an inch taller than Tren and relatively thin, also like Tren.

Though the two boys did not look very much alike, their personalities were very similar, and they had been good friends for as long as they could remember. Neither was extremely willing to follow all the rules all the time, and they could never resist a good joke, oftentimes at the other's expense.

"Hey, Landon," Tren said casually.

"Hello," Landon replied, just as smoothly. "Ready to get crushed in dueling class?"

Tren smirked and coolly replied, "Well, I would say yes, but who's there to crush me? Besides the instructor of course."

Landon shrugged. "Oh, I dunno. Maybe…me!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tren told him nonchalantly. "Sadly, in your dreams doesn't count." Landon just rolled his eyes at this comment. The two traveled in silence the rest of the way to the dueling room.

When they arrived in the bright, long room, they found that only about three of the other students in the class were there. One of them, however, was their other very good friend. Her name was Aravis Reva.

Aravis had flame red hair that stretched down to her shoulders and brown eyes. She was 5'7", so she was slightly shorter, though not much shorter, than the guys. And while she was fun loving like Tren and Landon, she was much less of a rule breaker. She was also kinder to people in general.

Tren and Landon leaned back on the wall near her, watching as she fought an imaginary enemy. Aravis was a major practitioner of Form V, or Djem So, one of the more aggressive forms of lightsaber combat. Though she moved very quickly, almost fluidly, the form she practiced relied heavily on powerful attacks while still maintaining a strong defense. Aravis was also very fond of the Force-assisted nature of Form IV, Ataru, which Tren practiced most heavily. Landon, like Aravis, also favored Form V the most.

Landon shook his head slightly. "She's very good," he murmured. "I think I'm changing my prediction for who is going to crush you today."

Tren laughed at Landon's comment, watching intently as Aravis brought her green lightsaber blade across her body and then in a split second redirected her attack to a diagonal slash going from her left shoulder down to the ground. "Yes, I agree, Aravis is very good. Because of her versatility with two forms, she might be better than us. But I've been called a prodigy at Form IV, and it's possibly the most unpredictable of the forms," Tren responded after a brief moment. Chuckling slightly, he added, "Not to brag or anything."

Landon shook his head and laughed slightly back. "And not only is she very good with a lightsaber, but she is also very beau-."

At that precise moment, Aravis turned around, a cold smirk on her face, eyebrows raised and said, "I'm very what?" Landon began to whistle as he looked away, trying to look like he ignored her. "I mean, honestly, I'm flattered, but you don't have to hide it from me."

Landon laughed nervously, trying to avoid her eyes. "It's not like I was saying anything weird about you. You know, Tren and I were just having a friendly conversation."

Aravis shook her head and clucked her tongue. "Well, if it's not weird, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing it with me."

Landon began turning red. He looked to Tren for help, but his friend shrugged, smiled, and told him, "She's got you there." Aravis glared at Landon, even if her glare was slightly joking.

Looking frantically for a way to get out of this situation, Landon suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, right! I need to ask Master Runado about something. I'll be back in a minute or so." Then he dashed off, happy that he managed to escape the awkward moment.

Tren laughed as he walked up to Aravis. She was a year older than he was, but they had been good friends for as long as they could remember, just like Tren and Landon. "That was weird," Aravis told Tren, after a brief second or so of silence.

"Oh, you know Landon," he replied, as they both watched him off in the distance, pretending that he was asking Master Runado a question. "He's weird. But…" he trailed off, unsure if he should continue.

"But what?" Aravis asked. "I mean, I can tell that he…"-She turned red-"You know, likes me."

Tren nodded. "He does. Oh, guess what, it's time to start. See you later." Then he too dashed off, leaving Aravis with only her thoughts.

XXX

Class passed quickly. Tren was, unfortunately for both him and his partner, paired up with one of the worst duelists. The duel was over in about a minute. Tren's near mastery of Form IV would have defeated even the most experienced Form III user, and this teenager, by the name of Jreeco, was far from experienced. The boy from Naboo was a good Jedi, but unfortunately he was no good at dueling.

Meanwhile, Landon and Aravis were paired up for dueling. Their duel was extremely intense. Landon's heavy attacks and strong defense against Aravis's combination of Djem So and Ataru made for quite a sight. The battle lasted the entire class period, and finally the instructor, the Nautolan Golan Runado, had to declare the match ended, in a draw, because they had to get to their next classes.

Tren was just about ready to leave and head for History of the Order when suddenly, Master Runado called him over, saying, "I need you to come with me. Get Landon and Aravis as well."

Tren told the two of them about it. Landon groaned and said, "Well, that isn't good. What does he think we did this time?"

**What did you think of the first chapter? Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please no flames. Second chapter will likely be up in a couple of days, if not sooner. R&R!**

**Darth Kokkinos**


	3. Mission to Lehon

**Hello everyone, Darth Kokkinos is back. What's up? Anyway...oh yeah I brought the next chapter too: Mission to Lehon. As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Chapter 2: Mission to Lehon**

Landon Jonera's day had not been particularly great even before Master Runado had summoned him, Tren and Aravis. Landon really was not in the mood for getting in trouble, although he wasn't sure what all three of them had done. In fact, besides today, the three of them hadn't hung out in a few days. He was thoroughly puzzled about why they were being called over.

Earlier that morning, Landon had just woken up and, as usual, was headed down to his father's office to see him. His father always wished for him to do that. He was approaching the door when, suddenly, he heard his father talking in there. Two other voices joined his: Ben Skywalker's and Roth Fraka.

In the older days of the Order, one of the twelve Jedi on the High Council was appointed the Grand Master of the Order, a title even greater than Jedi Master. But, in recent years, the Jedi had agreed that this placed a burden on an individual that was much too large for any one person to carry. So, a new system had been established, known as the Triumvirate. There was still a Grand Master, but two other members of the High Council were also appointed to be personal assistants for the Grand Master. Currently, Fraka was the Grand Master, while Ben and Landon's father Darin were second and third in line, respectively.

Roth Fraka was a Zabrak, from the planet of Iridonia. Like a former Zabrak Jedi, Agen Kolar, Fraka was known to be more than willing to use his lightsaber, whether necessary or unnecessary. The tan-skinned Zabrak was taller than the average of his species, standing at approximately six and a half feet, which made him seem even more intimidating than he already was.

Ben Skywalker was also very well known. He was the son of one of the greatest Jedi in the history of the Order, Luke Skywalker. Ben, who hailed from the planet Coruscant, was over 90 years old, yet was still a very powerful voice among the Council. The decision to elect him as one of the members of the Triumvirate was unanimous.

Finally, there was Darin. A middle aged man who looked very much like Landon, although he was slightly thicker than his son. He was not at all outspoken, but when asked, he gave some of the most sage advice on the Council.

Anyway, Landon stopped at the door to his father's quarters. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but that was what he found himself doing.

"…greater disturbances from Lehon. We've essentially determined that that is where the droid armies are originating from, but we need verification," he heard his father tell the other two men.

Landon could almost feel Ben, a very conservative voice on the Council, frown. "So what are you proposing? You expect us to send an entire team of Jedi out there?"

"Well, that was the general idea," Darin replied. "What do you think about this, Grand Master Fraka?"

Silence followed, hanging like a cloud over them. Finally, Fraka responded, "I don't see the harm in sending a team out to investigate." After a quick pause, he added, "But we shouldn't send more than four or five Jedi. Do you find this acceptable, Ben?"

Landon heard Ben's very audible sigh. "I don't like it. I've seen many conflicts in my life…I've even fought a war against a species from outside of our galaxy. But…this force…it's like nothing we've seen before. We should check it out."

Feeling that the conversation was over, Landon decided to move away from the door, quickly and quietly, so as to make it look like he was just arriving to bid his father good morning. That conversation had been bugging Landon all day.

Now, Landon could suddenly not help but wonder if he and his friends were being summoned to go before the Council because they had been chosen for this mission. He knew that the likelihood of this happening was…well, not very likely, but he could not help but wonder about it anyway.

Together, he, Tren and Aravis followed Runado out to the back of the room and proceeded down another dimly lit corridor into a main hall, which contained the only elevator to reach the room where the High Council met. Up and up the elevator went, providing a beautiful sky-view of Coruscant. Again, Landon marveled at the monstrosity of the city, dubbed Galactic City, that comprised essentially all of the Coruscantian planet. However, the further up the elevator went, he felt his sense of security drip away from him. An oncoming sense of dread overtook him very quickly. Finally, the elevator doors slid open, and they had arrived in the council room.

Golan Runado briskly crossed the room and took his seat in a high-backed chair just left of Landon's father, Darin. Nervously, Landon looked at them both. Golan was completely emotionless, while Darin's expression looked slightly like a small smile, but only slightly.

Silence hung heavy over them all. Landon, Tren and Aravis were standing in the middle of a circle of twelve of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. Eleven different species, all with different appearances and abilities. Fraka, who was powerful and always ready for combat. Ben and Darin, who were two very wise voices on the council. Runado, who was a master acrobat and very skilled with a lightsaber. Onir Mothma, a descendant of Mon Mothma, a journeyman who knew about many worlds around the entire galaxy and had only recently joined the order. Next to them, these three felt completely and utterly powerless.

Finally, Fraka broke the dense quietness. "Welcome, young Jedi. Thank you for coming so quickly. Right now, I have something very important I need to inform you of and something I need to request of you." He continued, looking directly at Landon as he said, "Now, you may or may not have heard that our scouts report that we have pinpointed the base of the droid armies that are currently spreading throughout the galaxy. We believe that the planet on which the droids are located is Lehon, also known as Rakata Prime."

"While yes, we do trust our scouts, we have decided that it would be best to send a team of our own to verify the actuality of this discovery. And that's why we summoned you." Briefly, Fraka looked up to the sky as if to say, _My word, what do I think I'm doing?_ "You see, the council has decided that we would like some younger knights mixed in with a member or two from the High Council. And we decided that you three should be our younger knights. You will be accompanied by Master Skywalker and Master Rilla on the mission. Full details will be sent by way of holographs to your quarters tonight, if you choose to accept the quest."

"We will summon you back here immediately before dinner. You are dismissed," Fraka concluded. The three young Jedi bowed and proceeded to return to the elevator for their normal classes.

Fraka shook his head. Gritting his teeth, he muttered, "What have we done?"

XXX

"Alright. We're done. See you tomorrow," the teacher of Force Studies announced to the class. Tren breathed a sigh of relief-not only was this his least favorite class-but now he could finally go back to the council and tell them his decision.

Like earlier in the day, the teacher summoned him, Landon and Aravis-well, Landon was in a different class, but he must have been called as well-and had them follow him to the elevator, before he left them and headed back to his classroom or office. Tren's stomach filled with butterflies on the way up the elevator, with the excitement building in him every second. He asked Aravis, "Are you going?"

She nodded slightly. "Of course I am. You?"

Tren shook his head. "No," he replied very sarcastically. "Yeah, obviously I am." Aravis couldn't help but giggle at his comment. Tren smiled slightly, pleased that he had amused her. As he stood there, leaning against the wall, the two of them locked eyes. Landon wasn't kidding earlier when he said she was beautiful.

After a moment, they both looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry," Aravis told him, though she was grinning.

Tren smiled back at her. "I don't mind at all." Then, the elevator doors rolled open.

Landon was already there, and he acknowledged them with a small nod. Tren raised his eyebrows, and Landon responded to the unspoken question with a second small nod. Tren smiled at him.

"Well, here we are again. It is time for you to announce your wishes to the Council," Fraka stated to Tren and Aravis. "We will, as per usual, have the lady go first."

Aravis beamed as she instantly responded, "I'll accept it. I'm going."

Fraka smiled and turned to Tren. "What choice do I have?" Tren said. "You can definitely count me in."

Fraka's smile grew larger. "Thank you for agreeing, all of you. Details will arrive in your quarters precisely two hours after dinner begins." Then, looking at his holowatch, he continued, "Which would be right now. This council is officially adjourned."

XXX

Tren checked his holowatch again for about the fifteenth time in as many minutes. "19:59," it read. Tren sighed in frustration. Still a whole minute until the mission details would arrive on his holograph transmitter.

Tren just kept waiting and waiting, laying on his bed, hoping that the mission summary would arrive now to rescue him from his boredom. Finally, he heard a click and a soft _ding _come from his holo-transmitter. He literally leapt out of bed to grab the holographic paper. It read as follows:

**Mission Name: Lehon Scout Mission**

**Purpose: Discern whether or not Lehon is the planet of origin of the droid armies amassing around the galaxy. **

**Members: Jedi Master (Triumvirate) Ben Skywalker, Jedi Master Verita Rilla, Jedi Knight Tren Rectan, Jedi Knight Landon Jonera, Jedi Knight Aravis Reva **

**Mission Date: 0700 1-4-119 ABY To Unknown Time & Date**

Tren sighed happily. This would be good. Master Ben was very nice, and so was Master Rilla. Plus, his two best friends were going to be along with him. And, he would even get to miss several days of classes. If nothing else, THAT would be a welcome change.

**If you guys leave a review and you are interested in me posting an OC form, please tell me in your review. I will delay the next chapter a little bit to leave room for reviewers to tell me their opinion. As usual read, review, and enjoy!**


	4. Voyage

**Hey guys sorry for the long(ish) delay. I'm back with Chapter 3. Anyway, this is unfortunately my last chapter before school starts up again. :( So chapters will only be coming up every three or four days now, if not less regularly. On the bright side, there is an OC form, (despite no reviews :()so please leave an OC if you want to. A/N: This was supposed to be up yesterday, but my account freaked out and wouldn't let me go to manage stories. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Chapter 3: Voyage**

Tren opened his eyes at 0540 and immediately smiled very contentedly. Today, he was finally leaving for Lehon.

Excitement was buzzing through his entire body within seconds, and he quickly dressed in his Jedi robes. _At least, _he thought, _I won't have to wait any since I got up after curfew._ Tren knew he would not have enjoyed that.

Just a couple of minutes after waking, Tren left his quarters. He knew that breakfast wasn't served until 0600, but he could find something to do until then. As he shut the door behind him, careful not to make much noise so as to allow the others with quarters near his to get a little more rest, he noticed two people standing at the railing. It was Landon and Aravis, and they were quietly discussing something. Aravis looked like she had been crying.

Quietly, Tren walked toward them and said, "Morning, guys. What's wrong?"

Aravis couldn't even muster the strength to look him in the eyes, so Landon responded for both of them. "Well, Tren…you see, last night, both Aravis and I had…ah, a vision of some sorts. It wasn't actually so much a vision as a weird voice talking to us. But that wasn't the worst part of it."

"The voice, yes, was slightly frightening in itself," Landon continued. "But, the thing was, the voice was talking about you, Tren."

"Did it…claim to have a name?" Tren inquired, his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes," Landon replied. "It said…it's name was Vrador."

Tren closed his eyes and sighed. _Vrador…I thought that was over. I thought that maybe I really was just dreaming. But now that Landon and Aravis have been spoken to by him as well, I know that this IS for real._

Tren lost track of time as he quietly meditated. Finally, Aravis tentatively asked, "Tren? What are you doing? What's the matter with you?"

He thought about not responding. He could just walk away from this. After all, walking away from his problems was one of the things he did best. So he didn't leave. "Vrador…he spoke to me too. And he told me that someday, very soon, I would meet him," Tren stated, keeping a tremor out of his voice with great effort.

"Are you scared?" Aravis asked him.

Tren shook his head, his face morphing into a mask of anger. "Jedi aren't supposed to be scared. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. And hate…leads to suffering. So I won't permit myself to be afraid, because I cannot allow suffering to come to anyone," Tren told them. _Except for those I hate_, Tren thought bitterly as he left. But now, he wondered, was he already taking his first steps towards the dark side?

XXX

For quite possibly the first time ever, Tren found himself early to breakfast. Hardly any of the food was gone, and there were only maybe half a dozen people scattered around the mess hall. Tren usually had trouble waking up by the time breakfast was being served. Tren moved quickly through the line, using the Force to grab items and fill his plate.

Tren's mind was still in a fog from his conversation with Landon and Aravis as he sat down at a table by himself. He was still having a hard time comprehending the fact that Vrador had not only told Tren that they would meet, but that he also told Tren's two best friends about it as well. He definitely needed a break.

He sat by himself for several minutes as people began taking their seats all over the mess hall, turning the scenario over and over in his head. Finally, someone decided to come give him company, which was certainly a welcome distraction from his life.

It was a girl who he had known for several years, named Stella Mason. She was very nice, probably one of the nicest people in the Order. Little did she know, she was also one of the most popular people in the Order as well…that is, with the guys around her age. Unfortunately for them, she didn't really hang out with guys, except, for some reason he didn't understand, she sometimes hung out with Tren.

"Hey," he said, quietly, not sure why she was sitting here. Sure, he was glad to have some company, but she only talked even to him a couple times a week, and she had never sat at a table with him when it was just the two of them.

"So, I heard you're on the…top secret mission," she told him slyly.

Tren's eyebrows started to raise, but he forced them back down, not revealing anything. "What do you mean, top secret mission? And even if there was one, how would you find out, because it's top secret?"

"I have my sources," she replied smoothly. "Are you going or are you not?"

Tren tried to keep from smirking, but one corner of his mouth turned up. "Yes, I am," he admitted. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged, also trying not to smile. "I was just wondering," she replied, attempting to sound nonchalant about it all. "I've never been selected for anything like that. It must be exciting, I'm sure."

"Oh, yeah, kind of," Tren replied, before doing a mental face palm. _Kind of!?, _he mentally reprimanded himself. _ I'd think it's worth more than kind of exciting._ "Well, yeah, it's more than kind of exciting," he told her.

Stella grinned and replied, "That's what I thought." She tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. "Sorry."

Tren smiled back at her. "Oh, it's alright. I need someone to laugh at me sometimes," he remarked.

There was a slight break in the conversation, until Landon and Aravis, walking together, arrived at the table. "And there are the other two Padawans going on the mission," Stella said, sounding sort of jealous, but Tren could tell she was joking.

"Hey, Stella and Tren," Aravis replied in greeting. "Sorry you didn't get picked, Stella, even though all of us did. I really wish you could've come."

_We all wish you could have come too, Stella, _Tren thought, but he didn't say it aloud. _Especially me. _

Realizing that Stella or Aravis could have been reading his thoughts, Tren almost slapped himself. But they didn't look at him funny for a few seconds, so he breathed a silent sigh of relief. But then, he heard Landon's voice in his head._ What?, _it asked in a joking tone.

Tren told him to shut up, except he accidentally actually spoke the word, instead of saying it in his head to Landon. Stella and Aravis looked at him questioningly, and Landon tried not to laugh. "Alright, I'm done," Tren told them immediately. "Bye, guys."

"Good luck on your mission," Stella called after him as he half-walked, half-jogged away.

"Thanks, you too!" Tren replied, though he didn't look back. After a minute, he realized his mistake and again mentally slapped himself. Why did he have to get so tongue-tied around her? He wasn't like that at all around Aravis.

As he headed for the hangar, Tren tried to put the events of the past several minutes behind him.

XXX

It was less than an hour after Tren left the dining hall that the _Consular_-class cruiser transporting the Jedi to Lehon took off from one of the Jedi Temple hangars, along with an escort consisting of an MC-140 _Scythe_-class battle cruiser which transported an entire scout troop with equipment, and a squad sized group of X-Wings and Y-Wings, known as Theta Squadron, under the joint leadership of Raso Vrack, a very young Commander who, while he had next to no combat experience, displayed extreme potential, talent, and flight and combat knowledge.

Within only five minutes, they had made the jump to hyperspace. Early estimates, according to Ben, placed their arrival date to be in slightly less than three days, due to the necessity of avoiding the Koornacht Star Cluster and providing for the gravitational abnormalities that surrounded the "Unknown Regions." That was, providing they ran into no unwanted disturbances. Tren, for one, was not so confident that this would be the case.

XXX

It was late that night. Rilla, Aravis, and Landon were all asleep, and Tren was confident that Ben was either also asleep or in the front of the ship, keeping the pilots just entertained enough that they wouldn't fall asleep. Hyperspace travel was a dangerous enough thing, even when your pilots were awake and fully focused.

Quietly, Tren snuck out of the small dorm that he shared with Landon and moved as stealthily as he could to the crew lounge. He needed to think, by himself. If nothing else, he just needed to be alone.

The crew lounge was dead silent. Blissful. At times, silence was frightening, providing a blanket of loneliness, even despair. But at other times, like now, it provided an escape. The world was so noisy, but silence was like a deep provision, prepared especially for times like now. And in times like now, Tren appreciated the beauty of silence all the more.

Outside the ship, the dozen X-wings and Y-wings surrounded the ship. They were granted rest only due to the fact that each fighter was assigned a partner. For ten hours one partner would stay up, and the other would rest. Then the next ten hours it would switch. The rotations would stay like this until they left hyperspace and entered Lehon's atmosphere. Then they would all have to stay up, ready to face whatever dangers might lay ahead of them.

The MC-140 _Scythe_ was also gliding through space. The larger ship always had something awake, monitoring the engines, making sure auxiliary functions were working correctly, and piloting the ship. Still, when it was nighttime, the normal crew of twenty was reduced to a skeleton force of eight.

Tren closed his eyes, preparing to settle into a meditative state of mind, when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. Whirling around quickly, he saw that it was only Ben.

Fortunately, Ben didn't seem angry at all. He just moved over towards one of the couches and sat down. "Couldn't sleep either, eh?" he inquired.

Tren nodded and shrugged. "Well, yeah, I guess that's all it is."

Ben looked sagely over him. "Something's bothering you, I can tell. What is it?" Tren didn't respond, he just looked at the ground. "Please, Tren. If there is a problem, I'm sure I can help you out if you just tell me what it is."

Tren sighed deeply. He wasn't sure if he should tell Ben or not, but eventually he decided to. "Well…Ben, what do you know about a man named Vrador?"

In the dim light, Tren thought he saw Ben's face darken some. "Why would you ask about Vrador?" he questioned.

Tren hoped that Ben wouldn't get suspicious, so he quickly lied, "Umm, I heard some of the older apprentices talking about him and Lehon and the Jedi. And I was wondering about him. Is he like some kind of Sith or what?"

Ben leaned back, sighed, and began to stare off into space. Finally, he began talking. "It all starts with the beginning of the Jedi Order," he stated, staring Tren right in the eyes. "In the beginning of the Jedi Order, you see, there were not many humans among the ranks. But there was one, a very great one. His name was Kaos Verloren. Kaos was a good man, and a great fighter. Charismatic, too. But he was frustrated with some of the Order's choices. He did not like some of their operations. One day, he left, becoming the first of the Lost Twenty."

"No one knew where he fled, for a while. But one time, on a scouting mission to the Sith planet of Korriban, a Jedi Master saw him. He only had time to send a brief transmission back to the Order before Verloren, in his blind anger and hatred, struck the man down."

"The Jedi instantly made an attempt to follow Verloren. From Korriban they followed him deep into the Unknown Regions…to Lehon. He struck down all that followed him except for one, named Zym, who later became Grand Master. Verloren, now a self-proclaimed Sith Lord who went by Vrador and who was now more powerful than any other Jedi or Sith ever seen before or to date, raised an army and besieged the galaxy. Finally, he moved towards Coruscant. The Jedi barely stopped him there. He retreated back to some unknown planet, and has remained hidden, for thousands of years. But now…in this time of unsettledness…the Council feels he may be about to rise again…"

**Enter OC Form:**

**Name: Duh.**

**Gender: Same**

**Age: Not required, but it's a good idea.**

**Species: Human, droid, or what species of alien?**

**Appearance: This is only required if it's a human. If it's an alien or droid, I will either know what it looks like or be able to find out easily. An original human, not so much.**

**Personality: What is your character like?**

**History: This is to help me capture your character better. VERY IMPORTANT.**

**Anything else I should know: This is anything else I should know. :D**

**So yeah, please leave an OC, and R&R. Darth Kokkinos, Signing Off**


End file.
